Oscuridad
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Lucy siempre demostró ser una chica fuerte y alegre... Pero todos tenemos un momento en el cual nos "caemos"... A Lucy le llego ese momento, pero cierto pelirrosa estará allí para ayudarla a "levantarse". Drabble...


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima..._

_Hola, bueno es lo primero que subo de Fairy Tail, asique espero que les guste..._

_La historia estaría situada durante el regreso de la isla Tenroujima, basada en el manga, ya que en el anime muestran cuando Lucy regresa a su casa..._

* * *

**OSCURIDAD**

Lucy regresaba a esa casa que tanto significaba para ella... Esa casa en la cual había crecido... Era increíble que todavía estuviera en pie... La rubia al enterarse que habían estado siete años ausentes, no esperaba que aún lo estuviera, pero la había encontrado a salvo, algo decaída, pero en pie al fin y al cabo.

Hacía mucho que no la visitaba, siempre intentaba atrasar la visita lo máximo posible... Pero, era normal ¿no? Sabía lo que sucedería cuando la visitara… Lo que estaba a punto de suceder ahora, y es por eso que quería posponerlo lo máximo posible… Se fue acercando más y más a esta, cruzando, lo que había sido en el pasado, su inmenso jardín. Al llegar al frente de la casa, se detuvo unos momentos en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado la tumba de su madre. Mirando nostálgica aquel espacio, decidió que luego iría a visitar a sus padres al cementerio...

Cuando se decidió por fin a entrar, lo hizo lentamente, esperando resignada que los recuerdos la abrumaran... Si bien había huido de aquella casa en un determinado momento, no significaba que no la apreciara... Esa casa conservaba todos los recuerdos de su vida vivida allí...

Y sin darse cuenta ya había entrado completamente, y estaba recorriendo la casa, recordando momentos de su vida con cada lugar que veía... Ahí se encontraba ella, siendo atacada por infinidad de recuerdos, buenos y malos, aunque trataba de no recordar los malos (aunque era inevitable), pues no quería recordar a su padre con rencor, ni tampoco cuando la abrumaba una desgarradora tristeza y soledad...

Comenzó a recordar el pequeño, pero feliz, tiempo que paso con su madre. Si bien ella era muy chiquita cuando la había perdido, dicen que cuando más pequeño eres, o menor es el tiempo que compartís, más duro es el golpe. Pero en realidad todos sabemos que depende mucho de la persona su sentir... También comenzaba a pensar en su padre, o más bien, a lamentarse, ya que al ausentarse por siete años, perdió la oportunidad de compartir sus últimos años de vida y la oportunidad de arreglar un poco la relación entre ambos...

Y ese era el momento, el momento que más le dolía y el que más la desesperaba... Poco a poco todo comenzaba a oscurecerse; y aunque fuera de día y hubiera claridad en la casa; era la mente, conciencia y el interior de la rubia, los que oscurecían... Estaba sola, había perdido a toda su familia, estaba sola atrapada en esa infinita oscuridad...

Por fuera, la vista de la rubia estaba siendo nublada por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, aunque no era de mucha importancia, ya que Lucy mantenía sus manos sobre su cara, ocultándose, no soportando el abrumador ataque de recuerdos y su realidad actual... Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por su espalda, brindándole el reconfortante abrazo que necesitaba...

- Hey Lucy, ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, porque no me esperaste? ¿Acaso no somos un equipo?-

En ese momento la rubia se percató de una pequeña flama que iluminaba la cara de un pelirrosa, en esa terrible oscuridad en donde estaba atrapada... Y en ese momento lo entendió, nunca estaría sola, siempre que la oscuridad la rodeara, el mago de fuego tendría una pequeña luz que brindarle...

Todo volvió a la normalidad para la rubia, y lentamente se fue girando, hasta encontrar el pecho del pelirosa, donde se aferró a su chaleco y escondió su rostro en él, empapándolo de lágrimas, esas lagrimas que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, lágrimas de dolor y perdida, pero ya no de soledad...

El pelirrosa, aunque la rubia se había girado, no rompió su abrazo, y simplemente la estrecho un poco más... Había encontrado a la rubia gracias a su olfato y simplemente quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella, que tenía todo su apoyo...

Tras un largo rato, en el cual ambos magos permanecieron inmóviles, decidieron volver al gremio... Volver a su hogar, junto a su familia... a FAIRY TAIL...

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno les agradezco que lo hayan leído y espero que lo hayan disfrutado..._

_Esta historia se la dedico a alguien que ya no esta conmigo... Lo hago porque la hice pensando en ella y también por la fecha... Perdón, se que no debí poner esto, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo..._

_Nuevamente gracias por entrar! Nos vemos!_


End file.
